Football is an Oxymoron
by Stupidlamb2154
Summary: This is just a one-shot about Spencer and JJ s date at the football game.


**An:I have no idea how this idea came about but hey,enjoy. By the way we`re starting before JJ and Spencer`s date.**

SPENCER POV

Morgan!" I almost yelled into the cell phone I was on. "I don`t know what to wear! I can`t do this I can`t go. I`ll say something wrong or I won`t say something or she won`t have a good time and i`ll go to work every day with some one who hates me an-" by the time he cut me off I was on the verge of a full blown panic attack."Reid,chill. First breath."I inhaled a large breath."And let it go man." Moran said with a chuckle and I exhaled dizzily."Reid,go to your closet and pick up a pair of jeans."I did what he told me."and get a tee-shirt."I did both although the tee-short took a bit of digging since I usually wear a collared shirt."Thanks."I exhaled."Reid i`ve never seen you in such a panic man. Chill .It`s just JJ you see her everyday."I took his words into consideration."Yeah,I guess . But I`m not like you I don`t go on dates.I not good at this.""You`ll do fine remember to breath and keep the genius on a low.""Thanks" As I hung up I grabbed my keys and wallet and headed put the the last second I turned around and remembered something vital.I need shoes.I walked up to JJ`s doorstep and knocked three times on the door."Hey Spence"JJ said casually as she opened the door and let me had a simple yet beautiul house with white sofas and hardwood floors."You look great."I said."Well, you always look great but now I,I mean,well-"She laughed and cut me off."Spence just .You look nice too.I`ve never seen you without a tie and collar."She giggled.

The game of football itself was quite simply the most comlicated thing i`d ever encountered.

"Woooo!!!" JJ stood up and yelled excitedly.I looked at her with a sheepish grin for the fifth time tonight. "Spencer can you at least pretend to be excited?This is your birthday present and i`m having more fun then you , I mean maybe they aren`t your favorite team or anything but really Spence what`s wrong?" I looked down. "Well I don`t really have a favorite team not to mention I have no idea about the game of football let alone why you are cheering I mean I never had time to go to high school games let alone was I welcome at them I mean really JJ-" she cut me off in mid-sentence. "Okay Spence when the team runs to the end of the field cheer , that means they scored. Okay?" "Sure" I sat patiently waiting to show my new found enthusiasm for the game and enjoy my date with JJ. Finally the team ran across the line and I stood up and cheered as loud as I could before I realized that every one else on my side of the stands were looking at me , a couple booing and the other side was cheering like maniacs. I looked at JJ for an explanation but I found her muffling laughter into her sleeve. I sat down and stared at her wondering what went wrong. I gave her a puzzled look and she seemed to understand. "Spence" she said "Wrong team." and then went into another round of hysterics as my face showed up on the big screen over the field wearing a photoshopped 'dunce' hat. Great. I excused myself to the men`s room where my phone rang. The caller ID told me it was Garcia. "Yeah?" I answered unenthusiastically. "Spencer your on TV , are you Okay?..." "Well no Garcia i`m not okay I just looked like an idiot in front of JJ not to mention the millions of people watching and now she probally wants to leave and I skrewed up bad Garcia." I finished my rant and Garcia said "It`s okay Spencer , now listen closely and the extreme goddess of all thing helpful will give you directions. If JJ looks cold give her your jacket. Now when you sit down casually hold her hand and -" I cut her off "Garcia thanks but i`ll look like an idiot." She snapped at me. "No you won`t no one given directions by me ever looks like an listen! Before you sit down go buy her a rootbeer , that`s her favorite. Now relax Reid. I`ll call later to see what degree of awesome it goes. Bye bye. She hung up the phone and I slid my cell back into my pocket and washed my face off. I walked out of the Men`s Room and saw a concession stand. How bad could it go? I wondered to myself. I walked up to the cashier and ordered a rootbeer for JJ and I got myself a Coke. Then I started the walk back to my seat.

I handed JJ the cut and said "I got you a drink.". She took a sip and smiled. "Thanks Spence."

The game went on for a few more minutes and I actually managed to cheer at the appropriate time.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw JJ shudder. Well Garcia thing went well so far , don`t steer me wrong now. I shrugged out of my brown jacket and held it out to JJ. "You look cold." I said. She took it from my hands and said "Thanks it`s freezing out." Then she huddle up against me and looked up and said. "Cold" with an small grin on her face. I managed to stutter out "Y-yeah of c-coarse." The game was over in 30 minutes. Now or never I told myself. I grabbed JJ`s hand and she looked up at me and smiled and then started to laugh.I let go of her hand immediately wondering what I did wrong. I looked at her and she said "I`m sorry Spence you just looked like a deer caught in headlights for a minute there when I looked at you." Relieved I slowly reached out and grabbed her hand again. Gladdly I received no laughter this the team ran across the line in the last four seconds of the game the whole stands stood and cheered and I were both cheering and she jump around and then she actually hugged me. It took me a moment as I was in shock but eventually I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. We walked back to the car her explaining as well as she could to me about the game so I wouldn`t sound like a fool telling the team about it we arrived back at JJ`s house I walked her to the door. "Well I had a nice time." she said "I did too." I said. "Night Spence." she said and then she reached up and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed her back but it was only a breif she quietly slipped inside and shut the door behind her.

Did I ever mention I love football?


End file.
